conkerfandomcom-20200213-history
Feral Reserve Bank
The Feral Reserve Bank was a large stronghold owned by the Panther King. It turned out to be apart of his castle and contained the summation of his kingly fortune. Role In both Conker's Bad Fur Day and Conker: Live & Reloaded, Conker could briefly see this bank in a secret area by going through a small opening. When he crawled through the opening, on the other side was a private area filled with much grassy jungle-like background, as well as wooden signs all over warning trespassers to go away by saying things like "Feck Off" and "I Mean It!". Conker could tell someone didn't want him there, but he couldn't restrain his curiosity, and approached the magnificent building. He had to cross an old and untrustworthy bridge to get to it, but as predicted, the bridge would not hold under his weight, and Conker fell off it to the grassy ground below. Picking himself up and using detached bridge rope to get back to where he came from, Conker could only marvel and wonder at the building and decided that he could not go that way just yet. Much later in the game, after Rodent was thrown from the exploding Tediz base, he crashed into the Windmill and destroyed it. Conker went down the hole under it and wound up back at the bank, albeit on the other side he previously could not reach. He also ran into Don Weaso for the second time, waiting outside the bank. Acknowledging that Conker would not "leave town" as he had previously urged, Weaso decided that Conker could be of use with a "little job" he was about to pull. Berri was also there working for Weaso, and Conker decided to do the job with her. Weaso claimed that he needed to break into the bank vault to rebuild the funds he lost during the caveman business earlier. Donning Matrix-spoofing outfits, Conker and Berri infiltrated the bank and defeated the weasel security guards in a bloody gun fight in the lobby. They then went up the elevator to get to the vault. Inside the vault, Conker grabbed all the bundles of cash and his total added up to $1,000,000. Excited, Conker shouted and cheered, but Berri pointed out the figure sitting on the throne before them: the Panther King himself. Conker realized who he was, and the don suddenly appeared at the king's summoning. It had been a trap to lure Conker to the king, and Weaso recieved a bounty. Berri tried to handle the situation herself, but the Panther King ordered her execution, which Weaso carried out by shooting her several times, much to the shock and anger of Conker. Panther King then felt some "indegestion" and called in Professor von Kripplespac for his milk and to explain what was happening. As Kripplespac quietly applauded the king's pain and Conker and Weaso looked on, the king lost his breath and the alien Heinrich bursted out of his chest, killing him. Weaso fled, and the professor praised his creation. He then pointed out that living in such an old castle was "so out of date" and that he had technology. He then activated the bank vault, which was actually a space shuttle, and launched it into orbit. While Heinrich was tasked with killing Conker, the last of Kripplespac's enemies, Conker ran for the lever by the Panther King's throne. This opened the shuttle's airlock, which sucked the Panther King's corpse and throne out into space. Conker then put on a space suit with which to survive and to kill Heinrich. Berri's body was also sucked out before Heinrich could eat it. As the airlock sucked more of the oxygen out of the shuttle, the Professor realized that he had forgotten about the airlocks and cursed. Frantically trying to get away from the door, Kripplespac acknowledged he should have applied high powered boosters to his chair and was sucked into space screaming. Conker battled the alien as the ship's computer repeated "Warning, warning, airlock open! Air pressure compromised!" and "Throw the alien out, and shut the bloody door!". Heinrich, after being thrown into space the third time, climbed back into the shuttle again and attacked Conker, who thought he was about to be killed. However, at the last second, everything but Conker himself froze, and he realized that the game locked up. With help from a programmer, Conker killed Heinrich in his own fashion in the Panther King's throne room. After Conker took over the castle as king, it is unknown what happened to the bank or the vault, though the vault may still be in space, as Kripplespac was later revealed to have survived and returned to his Tediz army. Multiplayer Heist The Feral Reserve makes another appearance in the Nintendo 64 Multiplayer Heist game, here, Don Weaso has instructed his four Wise Guys on the mission of the game: To run to the center of the bank, take the bag of cash, run back the way they came and place it in their own safe. It is a free for all and there are many weapons lying around the bank, it has 3 floors and is a maze-like complex shaped like a circle. Appearance In Bad Fur Day, the bank and vault were both used in the same role as Live and Reloaded, but the improved graphics of the remake made them appear far more shinny and realistic. Also, these graphic enhancments added a Star Wars parody to the vault, as the window behind the Panther King's throne made the whole thing appear as the Death Star, with the moon also showing up behind it. The words "Feral Reserve Bank" on the front of the building were also gold and flashed on and off in bright letters. Depending on how the player does, he can either go on a drink with Don Weaso, or otherwise end up "going for a swim." Category:Heist Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded Category:Places